YUNJAE ::: Heaven
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Hai, Jae… Bahagiakah kau di sana? Bahagiakah tanpa aku di sisimu? Jika tidak, maka aku akan segera menyusulmu ke sana, Jae… Ne, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, tempatmu hanya di sisiku, Boo. Saranghaeyo "


**Heaven**

****Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim -Jung Jaejoong, Choi Siwon, Lee Hongki, and others

Disc : Mereka bukan punya saya~ *nangis gaje Y^Y* but the story is MINE!

Genre : tentuin sendiri deh :3

Song : Heaven - FT Island

Happy Reading ^^

Your white dress is blindingly beautiful

So is that ring I put on your finger

As you are on your way

I had promise

That I'll only love you

That I'll protect you

But why do leave me?

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berjalan menyusuri ribuan pasang mata yang telah menyambutnya sejak ia muncul di pintu gereja, di dampingi seorang namja bertubuh tegap. Senyum terpatri jelas di bibirnya, ketika ia melihat sesosok yang di tujunya, namja berparas cantik dalam balutan kemeja merah muda dengan jas putih yang melekat indah di tubuh rampingnya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum, menyambut kehadiran namja berjas hitam itu.

Ketika sang pastor tengah menyelesaikan kalimat-kalimatnya, namja bermata sipit itu terus memperhatikan namja cantik di sampingnya.

"Jung Yunho, ucapkanlah janji di hadapan Tuhan, bahwa kau akan terus mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Menerima dirinya dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Mencintai setulus hati, dan melindunginya dengan jiwa-ragamu." Ucap pastor.

Yunho tersenyum, "Saya, Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendamping hidup selamanya. Hanya mencintai dirinya dan akan melindungi dengan seluruh jiwa-ragaku." Ucap namja bernama Jung Yunho.

Sang pastor beralih pandangannya ke arah namja cantik di sebelah namja bersurai hitam itu. "Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau menerima seorang Jung Yunho dalam hidupmu, menerima dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya? Bersediakah menjadi pendamping hidup satu-satunya seorang Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong menatap sekilas namja tampan di sampingnya, "Ne, saya bersedia." Ucapnya lantang.

Pastor menarik tangan Yunho dan tangan Jaejoong, lalu menumpukannya. "Jung Yunho, kini terimalah dia yang telah menjadi Jung Jaejoong dalam hidupmu. Kemudian sematkanlah cincin sebagai perlambang bahwa cinta kalian seperti sebuah lingkaran yang tidak pernah berakhir."

Jaejoong mengambil cincin perak itu, lalu menyematkan cincin perak dengan tulisan 'YunJae' di sisinya ke jari manis Yunho. Kali ini giliran Yunho yang melakukannya. Dia menatap Jaejoong lama. Ada sedikit raut khawatir saat pipi putih itu kian memucat.

"Nado Saranghaeyo, BooJaejoongie~" ucapnya seraya memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Jaejoong.

Perlahan, kedua iris hitam Jaejoong menutup. Tubuh rampingnya juga meluruh di hadapan Yunho. Dengan sigap, kedua tangan kekarnya menangkap tubuh lemah itu. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

I love you

Even when I shout out your name

Why can't you answer me?

I couldn't even tell you good bye

.

.

Rumah sakit di pusat kota Seoul terlihat ramai. Terlebih di depan ruangan bertulis 'ICU'.

Seorang namja yang masih berbalut kemeja putih dengan luaran jas hitam terduduk lemah di salah satu kursi tunggu, dengan salib keperakan dalam genggamannya. Berdoa untuk yang terbaik.

Seorang namja dengan pakaian serba putih keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah kusut. Beberapa kali menghela nafas.

"Kibum, bagaimana keadaannya? Katakan dia tidak apa-apa! Katakan kalau Jaejoong baik-baik saja, Kibum!" namja berjas hitam itu mengguncang kedua bahu namja yang di panggil Kibum, sepupu Jaejoong yang bekerja sebagai dokter.

"Josonghamnida. Jeongmal josonghamnida, hyung…" air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Aniya! Jangan bercanda Kim Kibum!" Yunho semakin panic. Siwon datang menenangkan Yunho, walau sebenarnya percuma.

"Hyung, tenanglah…"

Yunho mengabaikannya. Ia memasuki ruangan berdominan putih dan menghampiri ranjang tempat kekasihnya terbaring. Tanpa selang yang menempel di tubuhnya. Tanpa alat Bantu pernafasan. Tanpa perlengkapan rumah sakit lainnya.

Yunho menghampiri tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tidak berona merah. Air matanya langsung jatuh begitu saja, tanpa kompromi.

.

.

Don't go!

How can you leave me?

.

.

Berulang kali Yunho mengguncang tubuh yang mulai kaku, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tubuh itu tidak akan pernah menyeka air matanya lagi. Tubuh itu tidak akan memeluknya lagi. Tubuh itu telah kehilangan jiwanya.

"Ireona, Jae… jebal… bangunlah… kita belum menyelesaikan pernikahan ini… bahkan cincin itu belum seluruhnya menyatu di jari manismu… Ireona, Boo~". Yunho lemas. Dia terduduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong dan tangannya masih erat menggenggam tangan yang semakin mendingin.

"Hyung, uljima…" Siwon masuk dan menepuk pelan pundak Yunho.

.

.

What can I do by my self?

Please don't leave me…

Please~

.

.

"Jebal ddeonagajima… Jebal…" Bahkan, ketika tubuh itu telah kembali kepelukan bumi pun Yunho terus bergumam.

Sejak kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho menghentikan waktunya. Dirinya tidak akan berarti tanpa Jaejoong di sampingnya. Semuanya mencemaskan keadaan Yunho sekarang. Terutama Shim Changmin. Rekan kerja Yunho sekaligus dongsaengnya. Beberapa kali orang tua Yunho meminta Changmin untuk menemaninya. Tapi Yunho seolah menolak semuanya dan Changmin tahu, hyung-nya butuh waktu.

Sekarang Yunho duduk di balkon kamarnya tanpa menyadari sosok transparan bersimpuh di sampingnya.

'Yun, jangan siksa dirimu… apa kau tidak tahu, aku sakit melihatmu terus seperti ini… Saranghae, Yunnie~… Mianhae…'. Percuma. Karena berapa kalipun ia mencoba, dirinya yang sekarang tak akan bisa menyentuh Yunho-nya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. Matanya kosong menatap ke langit senja. Bibirnya kembali melengkung ke atas. "Momseuri chikae niga bogoshipeunde, Jae~"

Mata hitam Jaejoong melebar. Ia sangat hapal dengan kalimat itu. Dan Yunho selalu melakukan apapun agar bisa bertemu dengannya, meski itu akan membawanya pada kematian.

'Aniya, Yun! Andwe! Jebal, Yunnie~' Usaha Jaejoong tetap sia-sia. Meski ia menghadang langkah Yunho, tubuhnya yang kasat mata tetap tidak berpengaruh.

.

.

Is this rain your tear that you shed on your way?

Is this wind your long lonely sigh?

My life is… my love is only you

No one but you

But, why are you leaving me, you awful person?

**.**

**.**

Tidak akan pernah ada seorang Jung Yunho tanpa Jung Jaejoong di sisinya. Ya, tidak akan pernah ada…

Sekarang Yunho berada di penyebrangan jalan. Dia menatap langit, lalu tersenyum, seolah menatap kekasih yang begitu di rindukan. Malam dengan berjuta bintang menyapanya.

"Hai, Jae… Bahagiakah kau di sana? Bahagiakah tanpa aku di sisimu? Jika tidak, maka aku akan segera menyusulmu ke sana, Jae… Ne, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, tempatmu hanya di sisiku, Boo. Saranghaeyo~"

Yunho semakin memajukan langkahnya saat mobil metallic hitam melaju dengan cepat. Perlahan di tutup kedua iris cokelatnya dengan senyum manis mengiringi langkah kakinya.

Entah kenapa, tubuhnya seolah di tarik seseorang dan merasakan sensasi hangat melingkupi tubuhnya.

Sudah matikah ia? Orang itukah yang memeluknya? Jaejoong-kah?

"Gwenchana?" satu suara itu cukup menyadarkan Yunho. Suara itu bukan milik Jaejoong. Ia membuka matanya dan sedikit mengerjap, meyakinkan sekali lagi, bahwa ia masih hidup.

Yunho menatap si pemilik suara merdu itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kenapa kau membiarkan aku tetap hidup?!" suara Yunho meninggi.

Namja pemilik suara merdu itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Yunho. Seolah melihat dirinya yang lain. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Huft~ lumayan lelah mengejarmu… Tadi itu nyaris saja…" ucapnya santai.

"Kau-"

"Lee Hongki imnida." Potong namja itu, sembari mengulurkan tangan putihnya. Dia tersenyum manis dan menatap Yunho dengan mata bintangnya.

Deg!

Yunho tertegun sejenak saat melihat mata namja itu. Mata yang bagitu di rindukannya. Mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut. Mata milik kekasih tercintanya. "Jae…" desisnya pelan.

"Dimana kau tinggal? Aku akan mengantarmu…" sambung namja itu lagi.

Yunho masih belum merespon. Pikirannya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali. Tadi ia seolah melihat Jaejoong. Tersenyum dan menatapnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi putih di depannya. Hangat. Pipi Jaejoong selalu hangat. Membelai helaian kecokelatan milik namja bernama Lee Hongki. Lembut. Rambut kecokelatan Jaejoong juga sangat halus dan lembut.

"Hmm~ sepertinya kau perlu sendiri…" Hongki menjauh dari Yunho. Tapi belum sempat tubuhnya memutar, Yunho lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Jae…Joong?" cairan bening itu kembali menyusuri pipi Yunho. Sejak kehilangan Jaejoong dia semakin terlihat lemah.

**.**

**.**

Your smilling picture

Looks really sad today

I embrace you in my arms

**.**

**.**

**#**

Jaejoong menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin, senyum manis terus melengkung di bibir merahnya. Ia merasakan tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya dan tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan hangat itu.

"Cantik." Yunho menumpukan dagunya di atas pundak Jaejoong, ikut menatap pantulan kekasihnya dengan balutan kemeja merah muda yang membaur dengan jas seputih susu.

Senyum Jaejoong semakin mengembang, "Setidaknya kau harus mengatakan 'Tampan', Yun…" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan yang semakin mengerat di pinggangnya.

"Aniya. Kau cantik, Jae."

Jaejoong melilitkan kalung dengan bandul salib berwarna perak kepergelangan tangan kanan Yunho. Sedangkan namja bersurai hitam itu menatap heran karena Jaejoong tidak akan pernah melepaskan kalung itu apapun yang terjadi. Sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu peka, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak selamanya bisa menjagamu, jadi ku titipkan kalung ini padamu, Yun. Aku harap Tuhan akan menjagamu ketika aku tidak di sisimu…"

Pelukan itu semakin erat, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh, Jae. Kau tak akan kemanapun. Tempatmu hanya di sisiku, kau tahu? Seandainya kau ingin pergipun aku tidak akan mengizinkan."

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, menatap namja bermata sipit di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan tangan kanannya menyentuh dada Yunho, "Ne. aku akan terus di sini, Yun. Jadi, jaga separuh hati yang kutitipkan padamu…". Setelah itu, Jaejoong mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut ketika Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong ke arahnya dan kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar di leher Yunho.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya setelah mengucapkan janji?!" seorang namja bertubuh tinggi menghampiri keduanya dan mendengus sebal.

Keduanya tertawa melihat raut wajah kesal milik Choi Siwon. "Tamu undangan sudah menunggu kalian, tapi sepertinya pernikahan ini sudah tidak perlu di lanjutkan." Lanjut Siwon.

"Eh? Waeyo, Siwon-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Siwon mendengus lagi, "Jika tadi aku tidak datang kemari, pesta pernikahan ini pasti benar-benar berakhir tanpa pengantin." Jawab Siwon dengan nada kesal melihat kedua sahabatnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa lagi dan hal itu membuat Siwon semakin menekuk wajahnya. Kesal.

"Ne… Ne, aku segera kesana…" balas Jaejoong di sela tawanya. Seolah tidak rela, Jaejoong masih belum melepas genggaman tangannya pada Yunho.

"Wae, Boojae? Kau ingin meneruskannya, hm?" Yunho menggoda Jaejoong-nya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu sulit di artikan oleh seorang Jung Yunho. "Saranghae, Yunnie~… Aku pergi dulu, ne?" tanpa sempat menjawab, Jaejoong mengecup kilat bibir Yunho, kemudian melepas tautan tangannya dan menyusul Siwon.

Tanpa Yunho tahu, jika takdir telah memutuskan akhir sebuah kisah. Menutup jalan seorang manusia. Mengakhiri coretan buku kehidupan. Ya, Yunho tidak akan pernah tahu jika BooJaejoongie-nya benar-benar akan pergi. Selamanya…

#

**.**

**.**

I am sorry ( Mianhae )

That I let you leave by your self like this ( Neo honja ireohkae bonaeseo )

That I just remain here ( Naman yeogi nama eeseoseo )

I miss you like crazy ( Momseuri chikae niga bogoshipeunde )

.

.

Sejak Hongki menolong Yunho, namja bertubuh kekar itu sering menemuinya. Hanya sekedar menemani makan siang atau menemaninya di studio musik tempat Hongki biasa menghabiskan waktu. Seperti sekarang.

Yunho sedang menemani Hongki di studio musik yang menjadi satu dengan café yang di kelola hyung-nya, Lee Heechul. Sejak tadi, Yunho hanya menatap namja yang sibuk dengan gitar sewarna caramel dengan inisial 'JK' di depannya.

"Akhirnya~" Hongki menghela nafas, menyandarkan punggungnya yang mulai lelah pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran. Ia mengamit kertas di atas meja dan keningnya mengrenyit heran dengan isi kertas itu. "Apa ini?"

Hongki beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri rak yang berisi kaset-kaset koleksinya. "Itu lirik lagu, hyung…" jawabnya tanpa melihat Yunho.

Namja bermata sipit itu kembali mengamati gerak-gerik Hongki. Namja yang di tatap mengambil salah satu kaset dan kembali duduk di depan Yunho.

"Dia belum sempat menyelesaikannya, jadi ku selesaikan saja. Bagaimana hasilnya? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Hongki antusias. Dia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendengar jawaban hyung-nya.

Yunho mengangguk. Tapi Yunho sedikit heran dengan beberapa liriknya. Seperti kisahnya. "Siapa yang membuat lirik ini sebelumnya?"

Hongki sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Lalu ia mengambil gitar kesayangannya, tersenyum perih. Perlahan, dia membuka perban yang membelit pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mata sipit Yunho menatap tidak percaya pada satu goresan yang cukup panjang mengitari pergelangan putih Hongki. Seperti luka sayatan tepat di urat nadinya.

"Kau… pernah mencoba bunuh diri?"

Hongki mengangguk. Dia menunduk, menatap lekat gitar caramel di pangkuannya. Sesekali memetik benerapa senar hanya untuk meramaikan suasana hening. "Dia pergi karena menolongku. Dia begitu mencintaiku, tapi aku belum sempat membalasnya. Mungkin inilah alasanku menolongmu, Yunho hyung. Aku seperti melihat diriku. Dan aku tidak ingin ada yang terus bersedih…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyung, apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana Jaejoong hyung sekarang? Melihatmu menyiksa dirimu sendiri… terus menahannya dengan cintamu… apa hyung tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa bukan hanya hyung yang menderita?"

Kali ini Yunho yang tertunduk. Memikirkan kembali perkataan Hongki barusan. Tapi Hongki sadar, tidak secepat itu Yunho bisa menerima. Sama sepertinya dulu.

"Cobalah untuk belajar, hyung…"

"Eh?"

"Belajar untuk hidup tanpa dia di sisimu. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi berusahalah…"

Yunho tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar. 'Minnie's calling' tercetak di layar ponselnya. Segera di tekan tombol hijau.

"Yunho hyung! Hyung dimana?! Kami semua mencemaskanmu!" Yunho sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Suara di seberang sana terdengar begitu panic.

"Mianhae, Changmin-ah… aku akan segera pulang." Dia memandang keluar studio, langit mulai memberikan semburat jingga. Senja telah tiba. Dia sudah terlalu lama 'pergi'. Yunho menatap lekat kedua iris bintang Hongki, lalu tersenyum. "Gomawo. Melihatmu, aku seperti melihat Jaejoong hidup kembali. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah membuat Jae menderita… Jeongmal Gomawo, Hongki-ya." Yunho beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Hongki yang tidak sendiri.

Masih ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka. Sosok transparan itu tersenyum lembut menatap namja manis yang sedang memetik senar-senar gitar.

"Apa hyung yakin melepasnya bersama namja bernama Changmin itu?" Tanya Hongki, akhirnya.

Sosok di depannya masih tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. 'Yunho sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai dongsaengnya. Meski sering berulah, tapi aku tahu, Yunho menyayangi namja itu. Aku juga tidak bisa terus menahannya dengan cintaku.'

"Bagaimana kabar Jonghun, hyung?"

'Jonghunnie selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama Wonbin.'

Iris bintang Hongki menyendu, "Aku masih belajar, hyung…"

'Aku tahu. Jeongmal gomawoyo, Hongki…' Jaejoong tersenyum lega. Seolah bebannya telah hilang.

Hongki mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lekat wajah cantik di depannya, "Cheonmaneyo. Jaejoong hyung, tolong katakan pada Jonghun, 'Nado saranghae'…"

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian perlahan sosoknya mengabur menyatu bersama angin.

.

.

Please be happy in heaven (Hanauleseodo haengbokhaejweo )

Please wait for me up there (Keugoseseo gidaryeojweo )

Until the day I follow you… (Naega gal ddaekkajiman… )

Good bye~ ( Jalga~ )

.

.

"Annyeong, BooJae~ Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku masih merindukanmu, Jae…" Yunho meletakkan sebuket lily putih, bunga kesukaan Jaejoong. "Mianhae Jae, selama ini aku membuatmu menderita. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu, Jae. Terkadang aku masih berfikir, ketika aku terbangun, kau akan menyapaku dengan senyummu. Atau saat aku protes tentang makanan, kau akan datang dan memarahiku agar tidak pilih-pilih makanan." Yunho menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku begitu merindukan semuanya…". Yunho menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Setidaknya, di hadapan Jaejoong-nya dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Karena ini untuk pertama kalinya Yunho mengunjungi makam Jaejoong semenjak kepergian namja cantik itu.

"Hyung…" suara itu terdengar sangat dekat. Sebuket mawar putih tergeletak di samping lily putih Yunho. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum, "Oemma dan Appa sudah menunggumu…" ucapnya lembut.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia beranjak dan membersihkan bagian belakangnya yang tertempel pasir. Yunho menggenggam tangan namja itu, "Kajja!" ucapnya semangat. Sedangkan namja bertubuh tinggi itu hanya memandangnya heran, tapi sedetik kemudian, rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Hanauleseodo haengbokhaejweo. Keugoseseo gidaryeojweo. Naega gal ddaekkajiman. Jalga, nae BooJaejoongie~". Yunho membatin saat ia melihat kebelakang. Menatap sang kekasih tersenyum padanya untuk yang terakhir.

'Jalga, nae Yunnie~'

~E.N.D~


End file.
